1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of discharging liquid such as ink onto a medium.
2. Related Art
An existing liquid discharging apparatus in which a liquid discharging head for discharging liquid through a plurality of nozzles onto a medium such as print paper is installed in a space (hereinafter, referred to as “internal space”) in a housing portion has been proposed. For example, JP-A-2013-151110 discloses a configuration in which a heating mechanism for rapidly drying ink on a surface of a medium discharged from an internal space by heating the medium is installed in a large format printing apparatus capable of performing printing on a large-sized medium.
In the configuration as disclosed in JP-A-2013-151110, outside air heated by the heating mechanism enters the internal space so that the internal space can be dried. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the liquid is thickened in nozzles because of water evaporation or the like, for example, and appropriate discharge of the liquid is inhibited, as a result. In the above description, the case in which the outside air is heated by the heating mechanism has been described for the convenience. However, when it is supposed that the printing apparatus is used under a high-temperature environment, for example, the above-described problem that the internal space is dried due to the entrance of the outside air possibly occurs even in the configuration with no heating mechanism being installed. In consideration of the above circumstances, an advantage of some aspects of the invention is to suppress the entrance of the outside air into the internal space in which the liquid discharging head is installed.